Game Update 8
January 10, 2012 New Game Feature Research & Development Players are granted a new mission at Level 10 – Look for 'Research & Development' in your Mission Journal. R&D Workstations and Vendors are located in the following locations*Hall of Doom, JLA Watchtower, Burnley and Midtown Nightclubs, Midtown and Diamond District Police Stations. R&D parts including Exobits, Exobytes, Plans, Focusing Elements and Salvageable items can be found throughout DC Universe Online. Player Pet Improvement Summoned Player Pet stats now scale with its owner's combat rating making it more effective and viable in combat situations. General *Fixed an issue where players would not be returned to their last location when using the Batcave Teleporters inside the JLA Watchtower and Hall of Doom. *Projectile based attacks should now reliably travel 25m, rather than occasionally falling short or going long. *Multiple collection nodes have been lowered to be in reach by non-flying characters. *The Defender's Compartment Trinket buffs are now correctly affected by their cool down. *The Speedforce Rift that was directly underneath the Gotham Otisburg Adept Flight Challenge has been moved further away so it will not interfere with this challenge. *The Catwoman race path has been adjusted so all players can fit through each race ring. *Fixed an issue that could cause player combat rating to not update when receiving an item from a loot bauble. *The Barbarian style belt is now available to everyone. Alerts Ace Chemicals *Fixed an issue causing the doors to close too early on the security waves. The doors will now remain open until the security NPC's are engaged. *There is now a short delay before the Scorecard appears after defeating Chemo. Area 51 Assist Cadmus Agents with Munitions: *Cadmus Agents should no longer have memory issues if you have already spoken with them once. Kahndaq *Players with Telekinesis Abilities can now affect the Rigid Bodies in this instance. Duos *The OMAC Base and Cape Carmine Lighthouse Duos now update the correct amount for the feats Duos Rookie, Expert, Master, Dynamo and Dynamic. Flash Origin Duo **Fixed Joyous Musical Balls to fire in a slow half-dome rather than shoot straight up into the air in the open area of the boss-fight room. Feats *New Feats have been added for the DLC 'Lightning Strikes' content to bring the possible skill points in-line with the previous DLC, 'Fight for the Light'. Missions He Wants a Devolution *The door will now open when the 'Report to Flash' bulletin appears even if you are KO'd at the same time as Grodd. Unknown Evil *The Minotaur no longer returns after he has been defeated. Supersize Souls *Players that have finished the main quest line are now able to return and receive the Glutton Form to finish the side quest. Raven's Destiny *Fixed an issue where players could become gated due to the console that grants access to the rest of the Police Station de-spawning. Party Time! *After defeating Batman or Joker in the final boss fight the door will now open. Marketplace Power Respec Token *When a player respecs to Light powers the Light power Ring VFX will appear on the player's hand immediately instead of appearing only after logout or after zoning. Powers *Updated the remaining tree descriptions for controllers to say they receive 100% Dominance when in Control Role. *You will now see blue fly text reporting Power restoration effects instigated from super abilities and consumables. *You will now see damage caused by your pets reported as orange fly text. *You will now see damage taken by your pets reported as purple fly text. *Your pet's damage, healing and power contributions are now credited to your score card at the end of instances and arena matches. Electricity *Bio-Capacitor and Invigorate will now properly heal group members when their health falls below 35%. *Bio-Capacitor will now properly heal you and a teammate. *Voltaic Bolt will now properly apply a de-buff to characters in the Tank Role when you are in Healer Role. *Group Transducer's description was updated to reflect that it can damage attacking enemies. *Invigorate's heal over time effect will no longer stack with multiple uses. *Electrogenesis: Updated the description to be clearer about target types. Gadgets *The tooltip for Anesthetic now states the correct supercharge cost. *Shortened the animation time on Neural Neutralizer Mental *Grandeur and Reflect Pain now correctly prevent damage roughly equal 100% of your Dominance and 50% of your Restoration. Nature *Using abilities in Insectoid Form will apply the standard Healing role anti-Tank de-buffs in PvP. Sorcery *Updated the Watcher, Fury, and Guardian pet to more consistently attack the last enemy you attacked. User Interface Map UI *Street view mode: Street view mode now zooms in smoothly and fixed an issue with missing tiles. *The Player icon now appears as green. Inventory UI *The Stack splitting UI will now always appear in the correct position when using a game controller. *Stack splitting can now be initiated by holding SHIFT and clicking on a stack of items. *Individual items can now be picked up from a stack by holding CTRL and clicking on a stack of items. Visual *Midtown Police Station: The police in Midtown Metropolis have come to the realization that the new pipes they added to their column near the holding cells were placed right on top of a wanted poster. They decided it was easier to move the wanted poster to another face of the column. *Icons are now smoother and less aliased! *The officials at Stryker's Island Prison have begun a long term renovation to the basic structure of the facility. The base structure is more durable to deal with the increased power levels of the inmates. *The display time for the win/lose duel icons that appear above players heads has been reduced. de:Spielaktualisierung_8 Category:Game Update